People, animals (pets, livestock, and wildlife), machines (vehicles and equipment), buildings, and businesses, are constantly subject to varying degrees and types of risk. While insurance companies often attempt to educate their customers regarding ways to minimize risk, general risk-avoidance strategies or best-practices are often insufficient to prevent reoccurrence of various accident and/or loss events. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide information and/or other mechanisms to customers that would help reduce occurrences of accidents and/or losses.